The present invention relates to apparatus and methods for configuring a mobile phone as a portable digital media-player.
A portable digital media-player (herein referred to as a PDMP) is well-known in the art of consumer electronics, and is typically packaged as a battery-operated portable device. A PDMP typically includes a memory module, audio playback circuitry (for example, including an audio decoder), a communication port, and optionally digital rights-management (DRM) program code.
A well-known example of such a device is the iPod®, available from Apple® Computer, Inc., Cupertino, Calif. A well-known website for acquiring media for a PDMP is the virtual media store of iTunes®, located at www.apple.com/itunes and managed by Apple® Computer, Inc., Cupertino, Calif.
A state-of-the-art PDMP, which is typically carried by a user, needs to be charged periodically depending on usage. As most users carry a battery-operated communication device (e.g. a mobile phone) as well, it is useful to have the functionality of a PDMP integrated into a mobile phone. A prior art mobile phone that includes PDMP (e.g. an iPod) functionality is the Rokr E1 phone available from Motorola Inc., Schaumburg, Ill. However, this solution requires the user to have a specific model of a mobile phone, preventing the user from transferring his/her PDMP from one mobile phone to another.
It would be highly desirable to have a removable PDMP that could be ported (i.e. transferred) from one mobile phone to another. In addition, such a PDMP could employ certain mobile phone resources, for example, the battery, screen, communication functionality, user controls, and audio system.